percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vampires of the Night: Chapter 33
I moved with an incredible speed just to avoid the crack the was just made and Dagostino collapsed. I pushed Mikmak to safety and got out of there. Luna moved sideways. Luna was just an inch from Ceous and the sky, and I got the feeling that Ceous is going to drop the burden on her, but I knew better. The Titan's Curse can only be enforced onto a Titan or others that resembles the Titan (not including the olympian gods) But a hero can do it out of freewill. Just then, Iapetus came up behind me and snatched Mikmak out of my grasp. The good news, the sun is rising, which means that I could regen. The bad news, he's got Mikmak on his grasp and even my incredible speed isn't enough to reach her before he can squash Mikmak. Iapetus turned to Luna, "Now, child of the hunt! You have a choice! Take the burden from Coeus or I will kill Mikmak!" I looked at my uncle, Iapetus. Somehow, he got influenced into joining his own kind again after he got his memory wiped out in the lethe. Luna walked towards the burden and touched the cold heavy clouds. She staggered, trying to support the weight of the sky, and Coeus slipped out from the burden. I have to find a way to free Luna from the Sky. Iapetus dropped Mikmak and she fell to the ground and she got on her feet. Now there were 3 Titans we're dealing with. Krios, Iapetus and Coeus. I could hear Luna saying, "Please, help me!" She's straining under the weight of the sky. The 3 Titans each got their spears out and they summoned a whole lot of monsters. I could see so many empousas, the monsters that Luna hates the most. There's a bunch of Hyperborean Giants too, along with the Chimera and Echidna. That's got to make the fight very hard. The 3 Titans were just standing there, while they let the monsters attack us first. I fought with the Chimera and the Echidna. I have to admit that they were competent monsters. They were somewhat fast, but I am much more faster than them. Just as the Echidna is about to swipe her tail on my legs, I jumped and sliced her tail. The echidna looked enraged. She lunged at me with faster speed, but I'm more focused on agility, the combination of speed and balance. I sidestepped with an incredible speed that even the echidna didn't anticipate, and then I jabbed her chest, but the Chimera got in front of me, so instead of hitting the Echidna, I hit the Chimera. "Ooh! Poor, child. But thank you for sacrificing your life for me." Then the echidna turned towards me and lunged. I kept on fighting, as the sun's rays gave me energy each passing second. My regenerative power is so strong that I could reach my full strength within minutes. I sidestepped, missing every attack by a hair's breadth, and I stabbed the Echidna at her chest, and she disintegrated. Now everyone's fighting, except for Luna who's trapped in the Sky. Dagostino send a shockwave that blew 4-6 monsters and turning them to dust. Mikmak sliced and jabbed monsters and she looked a little tired. Even the 3 Titans is stepping down, confronting Dagostino and Mikmak. Dagostino used a shockwave, but that only blew the Titans 3 feet away. The titans laughed. "Good try, but not good enough!" I knew what they were going to do. They are going to use a wall of force to blow my friends away. I stepped in front of the and yelled just as the Titans yelled. A wall of force exploded from both sides as they collided in the middle, and since the force is equal, no one is getting blown away. They looked confused, and laughed. "So, you have your father's power, huh? We'll see..." Then Coeus said to the other 2 Titans. "Let him took the burden. Our little guest here has had enough." I didn't realize that we've been fighting for 30 minutes. I saw Luna there is struggling under the weight. I took a closer look and knelt beside her. She made a face showing that she couldn't hold it anymore. "Just hang on for a while, looks like we've got some help." Luna nodded weakly, and just what I expected, help came. I took a closer look, and who I saw it's Hyperion. Category:The Vampires of the Night Category:Chapter Page